Idea:Advanced Itembox Mechanic
Idea created for 'all Fan Games'. About A rather simple add on to make the Itembox more useable. Throughout the game the player is able to upgrade his itembox and is able to customize it for better organization. Info The add on is all about the Itembox and the space inventory, also users are now able to customize the appearance as also the inside function of the box.Users are now able to create a small itembox at the beggining of the game with only place for 2 Pages of inventory. While the player gos on in offline with the story he'll be able to unlock upgrades for his Itembox, thus making it possible to hold more inventory space. The Itembox will be first a small treasure chest about the size of a small shoe box, afterwards it will be the size of a small box, after that he size of a small Barrel and so on. This will go on until the Hunter has a detailed and large Itembox. Upon reaching HR the user will then be able to customize the look of it can chose apon various designs. Each design will need a blue print though, for those some special missions will have to be cleared, once those are cleared the user will have to collect materials for the new design. After that the user can change the design of the Box back and forth from the normal design to the customized as often as he wants. There are 4 Designs of the Itemboxes: Asian-style, Modern-style, Ancient-style and Advanced-style. Along with that the player will have at the end when fully upgraded everything, 99 pages of inventory in his itembox. Also the user will gain two extra spots in his hunting inventory. One extra slot will be granted when completing a special mission series in HR, the other inventory slot will be available when doing the same in G rank. Aside from that users will now be able to create "Folders" in their Itemboxes to sort their inventory their own way and perhaps more organized and detailed. Foolders will be also able to be renamed and colorized to make it easier to search for a wanted Folder/Item. This applies with items as also weapons/armors and charms. each Folder can be sorted as usual. Data Mission layout: *Talk to Village elder -> Unlock Blue print (Mission) *Mission (Blue print) -> Unlock another Blue print Mission *Mission II (Blue print) -> Talk to Elder *Elder unlocks urgent Mission -> BP (Blue Print) Urgent *BP Urgent -> talk to Elder *Elder unlocks upgrade and Material List -> Material Collection Mission *Material Collection Mission -> unlock another Material Collection Mission *Material Collection Mission II -> unlock another Material Collection Mission *Material Collection Mission III -> Talk to Elder *Elder unlocks Urgent -> Material Collection Mission Urgent *Material Collection Mission Urgent -> Final Upgrade *Talk to Elder -> go to own home -> set up -> done. Trivia *there will be more details for the Itembox planned (Such as locks, corners, wood type etc) *More Styles of Itemboxes are in thought of creating. *User might be able to get an own room for the Itembox(es)? *A fill bar or a number bar should perhaps be added to show the users how much space they have in their itemboxes. Category:Idea Category:Setheo